Sépanlo con flores
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Sepan quiénes son ellos. Sepan lo que odian, lo que aman y lo que temen. Ellos son la generación de la post guerra. Ellos se mostrarán tal cual, con canciones y con flores. Sepan muchas de sus emociones. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"] [Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki]
1. Zinnia roja - Constancia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **I: Zinnia roja – Constancia.**

 _Y cada amanecer voy a repetirme… que si rendirse es una opción, no voy a seguirte…_

 _Las ganas de luchar son más fuertes, pueden más… que todo lo que incluso yo podía imaginar…_

 _(100 Metros, Amaia Montero)_

—Sanador Potter, lo llaman en la tercera planta.

Más de una vez, James pensó en dejarlo.

En la Escuela de Sanación, ¿habían valido la pena los desvelos, las pequeñas peleas con sus compañeros, las miradas mal disimuladas de incredulidad y desdén?

Llegó a pensar que no, pero no duraba.

Seguía al pie del cañón cuando la poción del día salía a la perfección. No dudaba cuando el hechizo indicado lograba aliviar el sufrimiento ajeno. Nada lo hacía sentir tan bien como el agradecimiento sincero de aquellos a quienes curaba.

Ser sanador requería una vocación fuerte y el no desfallecer por cualquier cosa. Él tenía eso de sobra. Había soñado con aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, continuó a pesar de los malos ratos y finalmente lo había logrado.

Solo por oírse llamar así, por ver que la gente confiaba sus vidas a sus manos, James sabía que había valido la pena.

—¡Sanador Potter!

—¡Sí, enseguida voy!

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al regalo para mi_ ACI _(_ Amiga Casi Invisible _), la adorable Noche–chan. Como ella es la reina de los drabbles, veré si puedo hacerle algo de competencia._

 _La TG canon no es lo mío, es lo que siempre digo, pero a veces me dan ganas de escribir lo que he llegado a idear para esos personajes. Esta es una de esas ocasiones, aunque el relacionar a cada personaje con una flor y una canción, es cosa mía. Ojalá a ella le guste._

 _Mi James Sirius es sanador, que a nadie le dé un ataque. En contra de lo que muchos creerían, dio lo mejor de sí mismo, sin perder el ritmo, por eso le asigné la zinnia roja._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Verbena – Encanto _._


	2. Verbena - Encanto

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **II: Verbena – Encanto.**

 _'Cause, we are beautiful no matter what they say… Yes words won't bring us down… Oh, no…_

 _We are beautiful in every single way… Yes words can't bring us down_ _…_ _Oh, no…_

 _So don't you bring me down today…_

 _(Beautiful, Christina Aguilera)_

—¡Buenos días, Vicky!

Victoire no se molestó en regresar el saludo. Odiaba ese diminutivo.

Fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y al encontrar los arenques ahumados, se sirvió una generosa porción.

—¿Molesta, _ma soeur_? —Preguntó Dominique, bebiendo algo humeante.

—No, solo… ¿Agobiada? —Victoire se fijó en su hermano—. Por Merlín, ¿qué es eso?

—Café, ¿gustas?

—¡No! Sabes que no me sienta bien. No dormiste mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, dio un sorbo a su bebida y tras suspirar, comentó.

—De nuevo me interrumpieron la sesión de estudio con Sun Mei.

Victoire le sonrió con cierta compasión. También se lo hicieron a ella incontables veces, cuando Ted aún estaba en el colegio.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Preguntó una voz, cuyo dueño no esperó respuesta para ocupar un sitio delante de Victoire, junto a Dominique.

—¿Louis? ¿Por qué traes eso de nuevo? —Soltó Victoire, conteniendo una mueca.

De un tiempo a la fecha, Louis vestía enormes sudaderas; además, apenas se quitaba la capucha de las mismas. Los profesores no le decían nada porque usaba las prendas por debajo de la túnica y se descubría la cabeza en clase.

—Tengo mucha hambre —Louis ignoró el tema deliberadamente, como siempre—. Nick, ¿me sirves café? Sin azúcar, por favor.

—¿Café? —exclamó Victoire quien, lo mismo que Dominique, mostró su asombro—. ¡Tú nunca lo bebes! —Señaló ella.

—Ya sé, pero me quedé hasta tarde revisando la redacción de Encantamientos. Sabía que podía mejorarla, pero no descubría cómo y no lo hice más temprano porque, por alguna razón, un tipo creyó que sería buena idea acorralarme en un pasillo antes del toque de queda.

Tras semejante discurso, dicho con una seriedad apática, Louis se acercó las tostadas, mientras sus hermanos intercambiaban miradas escandalizadas.

—¿Acorralarte para qué? —Inquirió Dominique, en tono frío.

Victoire tragó saliva. Ella defendía a sus hermanos, sí, pero todo el mundo sabía que Nick se transformaba cuando lo hacía. Era como si el espíritu de su bisabuela _veela_ se posesionara de él cuando ocurría. Daba miedo verlo.

—Quería saber si me gustan los chicos —Louis se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en la tostada que sostenía, a la cual untaba una generosa cantidad de mermelada de naranja—. Le dejé muy claro que no era así, pero igual tuve que afectar cierta parte de su anatomía justo cuando Cal le echaba un embrujo piernas de gelatina.

—¿Quién fue? —quiso saber Victoire enseguida.

—Creo que Sitwell, de Hufflepuff, pero no podría jurarlo. En cuanto me aparté de él, llegaron James y Fred. Le hicieron tragar un par de Saltaclases que le hicieron sangrar la nariz y vomitar. Fue asqueroso.

—Louis, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?

—Normalmente puedo arreglármelas. Así ha sido siempre, lo saben.

Sí, era verdad, Victoire y Dominique no podían negarlo. ¿Por qué había gente que no los trataba como a personas normales? Su familia lo hacía, también sus amigos más cercanos. Sinceramente, no lo entendían.

En ocasiones así, pensó Victoire, no le gustaba ser bonita.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al segundo drabble de la colección que sí, es más largo que el anterior. Simplemente la escena no iba a quedar en 155 palabras, admítanlo._

 _Para la verbena, he elegido a los hijos de Fleur, pues en mi opinión, son la personificación del "encanto", aunque eso suele traerles problemas. Tan acostumbrados están que, por lo general, cada quién lidia solo con sus problemas, pero es inevitable que se preocupen unos por otros si las cosas se descontrolan, como ha sido el caso de Louis. En un principio, Victoire iba a ser la única elegida para la verbena, pero con sus hermanos cerca, pensé que también a ellos les quedaba la flor._

 _Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Tulipán jaspeado – Tienes unos ojos preciosos.


	3. Tulipán jaspeado - Tienes unos ojos (-)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **III: Tulipán jaspeado – Tienes unos ojos preciosos.**

 _Me lo dijiste al oído… Yo salto contigo, yo muero por ti…_

 _Y hoy te lo digo a los gritos… Que valió la pena llegar hasta aquí…_

 _(Revolución, Amaia Montero)_

A Hugo no le gustaban las dudas.

Se sentía desorientado si no conocía algo. Por eso era que preguntaba por todo, analizaba todo y _experimentaba_ con todo. Deseaba conocer las cosas de primera mano.

—¿Pasa algo, Hugo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—¿Cómo…?

—Así miras cuando quieres preguntar algo.

Hugo asintió, haciendo a un lado su pergamino y su pluma (de todas formas, no avanzaba mucho con la redacción de Encantamientos).

—¿Te molestaría si te besara, Ben?

Su amigo lo miró como si, finalmente, uno de sus experimentos le hubiera dañado el cerebro. Hugo no se ofendió, estando demasiado concentrado en los ojos de su amigo, de un tono miel tan bonito, que cuando brillaban pensaba en galeones al sol.

—Si de verdad quieres…

La tímida respuesta de Ben fue todo lo que Hugo necesitó para pasar a la acción.

Fue ahí cuando lo confirmó: Ben _sí_ era la persona que quería para él.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al tercer drabble. Seguro no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?_

 _Siendo sincera, quería darle una de mis patadas al fanon y no presentar a un Hugo gay (porque esa idea la presentan mucho, no me lo nieguen), pero no pude. Es que pensé que se merecía a alguien igual de adorable que él para ser el objeto de su afecto y elegí a un OC con el que ha interactuado una sola vez en mis fics (en el One "Doce para Navidad"), y del que espero traerles más en un futuro. Hugo es bastante directo, como pueden leer, así que lo veo perfectamente capaz de que, después del beso, le soltara sin más a Ben lo que significa el tulipán jaspeado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Saúco – Fervor.


	4. Saúco - Fervor

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **IV: Saúco – Fervor.**

 _It's_ _the first thing you see as you open your eyes… the last thing you say as you said your goodbye…_

 _Something inside you that's crying and driving you on…_

 _(Elgar / Something Inside, Jonathan Rhys Meyers)_

—No entiendo tanto entusiasmo.

Sydney se echó a reír, en tanto acababa de acomodar el telescopio.

Estaba en la granja de su abuela materna, en un área alejada de luces artificiales. Era verano y esperaba con ansias el avistamiento de un cometa poco conocido, así que arrastró a su novio con ella y cenaron al aire libre mientras aguardaban.

—El cometa Smith X316 fue descubierto hace un par de décadas. Se cree que es un cuerpo originado por la extinción de una estrella enana que…

—Ya, ya. Déjame adivinar: la estrella murió estallando y lanzó el cometa hacia acá.

—Algo parecido. Revisé los cálculos tres veces, lo podremos ver desde aquí.

Sydney echó un vistazo al cielo. Estaba despejado y cuajado de brillantes puntos que la hacían pensar en las maravillas más allá de su alcance.

—Estás muy concentrada en tus estrellas, Sydney. Más de lo normal. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella asintió con aire distraído.

—Mi asesor de tesis sugirió que vaya a Cambridge —indicó.

—¿Cam…? Esa es otra universidad, ¿no?

—Sí. Dice que el Magdalene me aceptaría.

—¿Qué es el Magdalene?

—Uno de los _college_ en los que se divide la universidad. Es como las casas de tu colegio. Allí estudió Patrick Blackett, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién…?

—¡Ganó el Nobel de Física! Se le considera el precursor de los estudios sobre la antimateria. Mi asesor está intentando con cualquier cosa que me fije en la antimateria.

—Pues pierde el tiempo. Entonces, ¿no vas a ir?

—Mis padres quieren que lo considere. Dicen que es una gran oportunidad. Es solo que… Tendría que mudarme y los chicos y yo nunca nos hemos separado tanto.

—Si es lo que quieres, Skye y Scott lo entenderán, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero…

Sydney, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, deslizando los dedos lentamente por la cicatriz en ella. Le recordaba lo valiosa que era su familia, que vivía para ser feliz con ellos y que no quería a nadie culpándose por su aspecto, como lo hacía su hermanito mago cada vez que veía aquella herida. Apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir, cuando sintió que la abrazaban.

—Syd, estaremos contigo —aseguró su novio, con voz serena—. Si al final no estudias Astrofísica, puedo ser tu fiel compañero en noches como esta. Las estrellas no irán a ningún lado.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—¿Qué, que tal vez sí quieras cambiar lo que quieres estudiar? El tipo no te lo habría dicho si no lo hubieras demostrado. Te pones a estudiar algo que te gusta y te ves así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Preciosa. Sonriente. ¡Brillas, como una de tus estrellas!

—¡James! ¡No sabía que podías decir esas cosas!

Sydney vio reír a James Potter y se preguntó por qué semejante chico salía con ella. Era mago, de una familia famosa y por lo que sabía, también asquerosamente popular.

Cuando él la besó, tanteando la cicatriz de su mejilla como a una joya valiosa, lo supo.

James la amaba, así de sencillo. La amaba más que ella a sus estrellas.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno._

 _El saúco me recordó cuando escribí el fic "Lo que él es", para un reto, así que quien lo leyera, sabrá qué conexión hizo mi cerebro. Sydney es un OC que, por si no se notó, es muggle y tiene un hermano mago. La historia de ella y James sale en el fic citado antes y en el One "A su ritmo" (en el que se narra cómo se conocieron), así que aquí solo disfruta de las estrellas y de James, las dos cosas por las cuales el saúco la ha representado. Espero que les gustara._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Uña de caballo – Ha de hacerse justicia.


	5. Uña de caballo - Ha de hacerse justicia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **V: Uña de caballo – Ha de hacerse justicia.**

 _¡Justicia! Te busqué en las caras, te busqué en las bocas,_

 _Te busqué en las mentes, te busqué en los ojos de nuestras ciudades…_

 _(Justicia, Lila Downs & Enrique Bunbury)_

—¡Ustedes no hicieron nada! ¿Qué esperaban?

Ted odiaba presenciar aquello, pero era un gaje del oficio.

Era un caso extraño, sobre todo siendo tiempos de paz. Un asesinato y bastante bien ejecutado, había que reconocerlo. De no haber sido el señor Harper el líder, quizá se habrían pasado por alto ciertos detalles, pero su superior y él hicieron lo que debían y llegaron al fondo del asunto.

El trasfondo era lo que complicaba las cosas.

—Señorita, aquí no se está discutiendo el desempeño del Cuartel —indicó Harper, con signos de perder la paciencia—. Runcorn murió y su fantasma testificó. Se hallaron las pruebas del crimen en su vivienda, pese a los obvios intentos mágicos de ocultarlas. El Wizengamot va a condenarla.

Observando a la asesina, Ted la compadeció. Entendía sus razones, pero no compartía su forma de pensar.

Ella decía haber obtenido justicia, pero en opinión de Ted, fue una fría venganza y nada más.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a este drabble, esperando que no quieran lincharme por dejarlo así._

 _Cuando vi el significado de la uña de caballo (también conocida como fárfara), sabía que debía ser para Teddy (siempre lo llamo Ted, no "Edward", por si no han leído mis fics anteriores con este personaje). En mi canon mental, él es auror como su madre, aunque un poco más sereno y menos torpe (que lo es, en realidad). Si quieren saber un poquitín más de qué pasó aquí (entre otras cosas, la identidad y el_ modus operandi _de la asesina), pueden leer "Dulce y mortal justicia", "Iniciando el proceso de justicia" y "Riesgo ocupacional"; en ese orden._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Rosa escarlata – Amor para toda la vida.


	6. Rosa escarlata - Amor para toda la vida

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **VI: Rosa escarlata – Amor para toda la vida.**

 _Un día más de mi pasión por ti... Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir..._

 _Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás... Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más..._

 _(Amor real, Sin Bandera)_

Molly observó detenidamente a una dormida Michelle.

Su noche fue bastante interesante, pues _celebraron_ por horas. El partido fue grandioso: ver a Michelle atrapar la snitch, era todo un espectáculo.

— _¡Maman!_

—¿Qué pasa?

Molly negó con la cabeza, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Michelle.

—Voy yo. Duerme otro rato.

Aunque Michelle se mostró inconforme, estaba tan agotada que no tardó en hundir de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Enseguida, Molly se levantó, se calzó las pantuflas y se puso una bata.

Llamó a la habitación de enfrente, para anunciarse; acto seguido, abrió y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

El dormitorio, pequeño y acogedor, tenía por todas partes señales de ser infantil. De hecho, el dueño estaba en la cama, acurrucado bajo una gruesa manta tejida de color azul.

— _¿Maman?_

—Soy Molly, Max. ¿Querías ver a Michelle?

Por el borde de la manta, se asomaron unos ojitos verdes abiertos de par en par, muy aguados.

—¿Está enojada _maman_? —Preguntó.

—No. Solo está cansada. Su partido duró tres días. Tiene que dormir, ¿no crees?

Tras un largo segundo, la cabecita se movió afirmativamente, agitando su brillante cabello rojo. A continuación, el niño descubrió todo su rostro, viendo a Molly de manera muy atenta.

—Soñé algo, _mère_ —murmuró él.

Molly se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos.

—No te preocupes —pidió con suavidad—. Ven.

El niño no lo pensó mucho. Se libró de la manta y luego se lanzó a sus brazos. Molly le acarició el pelo, tarareando un viejo arrullo que su madre le dedicaba a Lucy cuando era pequeña.

Max aún la pasaba mal por lo ocurrido antes de que el Ministerio de Magia francés lo encontrara en las calles, tras tener un estallido de magia accidental que dio mucho trabajo a varios funcionarios. Molly y Michelle, por una curiosa combinación de circunstancias, terminaron adoptando al pequeño, quien poco a poco se adaptaba a ellas y veía que la magia no era mala, como le hicieran creer antes de abandonarlo.

De mirar el pelo rojo de Max, Molly fijó los ojos en la puerta, al oírla abrirse. Se halló con Michelle enfundada en su bata más vieja y dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquirió en un susurro.

—Eso creo. Max, aquí está _maman_.

Al instante, el niño se enderezó y vio a Michelle con adoración. Molly suspiró, sonriendo al segundo siguiente: Max las quería a ambas, pero Michelle lo tenía encandilado con sus piruetas de quidditch y su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Ganaste, _maman_? —Preguntó enseguida Max.

—¡Por supuesto, _ma petite rousse_! Anda, ven a ver televisión conmigo. _Mère_ prometió un desayuno excelente si les traía la snitch.

Max alzó los brazos en su dirección, así que Molly se paró cargando con él, para pasárselo a Michelle. A la rubia le robó un beso rápido.

—¡ _Mon rousse_! —Regañó Michelle en broma.

—También me amas, lo sé —indicó Molly, sonriendo.

Michelle rió, asintiendo, antes de llevarse a Max a la sala.

Viéndolos, Molly no podía pedir una vida mejor.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. Espero no haber matado a nadie de adorabilidad._

 _Al escribir con flores, sabía que la rosa aparecería. El asunto era revisar los distintos significados, uno para cada color, así que tocó uno de mis tonos favoritos, el rojo escarlata (un rojo intenso), porque Molly, una vez que ama, lo hace con todo el corazón y para siempre. Desde la primera vez que la escribí con Michelle me gustó esa parte suya y este drabble, por si a alguien le interesa, cronológicamente va después de "La vie en rouge", fic que publiqué no hace mucho._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_


	7. Peonia rosa - Te quiero, pero (-)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **VII: Peonia rosa – Te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo.**

 _Y no sé cómo explicarte... Que sí tengo miedo de mirarte y acercarme..._

 _De que no pueda ni hablarte... Al querer decirte que también me muero yo por ti..._

 _(Estaré, Kabah)_

Aunque eran amigos desde hace años, aquello era nuevo para Ares.

—¡Me pidió salir! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Durante la clase de Herbología, Elizabeth se veía contenta. Más que eso: parecía no caber en sí de felicidad. Sin embargo, también lucía como si no acabara de creerse lo que sucedía.

—Rupert Davies siempre me ha parecido un poco idiota —aseguró Rose.

—Lo apoyo —dejó caer Albus con aire distraído, compartiendo libro con Alioth.

—¿Entonces creen que deba decirle que no?

—Lo que tú quieres es lo que importa, Ellie —señaló Hazel, para luego exclamar—. ¡Ares Macmillan, dame la maceta!

—¡Ah, sí! Perdón, Hazel.

—¿Tú qué dices, Ares?

Elizabeth lo miraba, pero el nombrado no sabía qué decir. Por nada del mundo respondería "también creo que Davies es idiota, ¿por qué mejor no lo rechazas y sales conmigo?"

—Tú decides, Elizabeth.

Ares había llegado tarde, lo sabía.

¿Dónde estaban su voz y sus agallas cuando más las necesitaba?

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a un drabble cortito acerca de otro OC, ojalá les guste._

 _No pensaba usar la peonia rosa, la verdad. El color es mi favorito, pero el significado no acababa de encajar con lo que quería escribir para estos drabbles, hasta que recordé a este chico, mi hipotético hijo de Ernie Macmillan (cuya madre sé quién es, pero no lo he dicho casi nunca), que solo se retrae si piensa en declararse a mi versión de hija de Neville y Hannah. Solo por Ares me decidí a escribir esta flor y lamento si les supo a poco (en cuyo caso, los remito al One "Dejando atrás")._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Orquídea - Magnificencia.


	8. Orquídea - Magnificencia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **VIII: Orquídea – Magnificencia.**

 _Esas tus miradas de fulgor extraño… Esas tus sonrisas de color de rosa…_

 _Siempre me fascinan, aunque me hacen daño… ¿Por qué eres tan linda como desdeñosa?_

 _(Desdeñosa, Natalia Lafourcade & Omara Portuondo & Eugenia León)_

El porte ayudaba, pero lo que respaldaba a Victoire era su modo de hacer las cosas.

—Su informe, señor.

Con una ceja arqueada, el duende observó el pergamino que la rubia le tendía, antes de sujetarlo con sus largos dedos y repasarlo con la mirada.

—¿Ha revisado los cálculos, señorita Weasley?

—Sí, señor. Tres veces.

—¿Cotejó esta información con el Ministerio?

—En cuanto llegó el reporte de ellos, que fue hace media hora. Incluí una copia del mismo.

—¿Algún detalle que considere de interés?

—En el Ministerio solicitan ajustar el tipo de cambio respecto a la libra, no al euro. Les respondí que esa no es mi responsabilidad y que se dirijan con la persona pertinente.

El duende asintió y con un leve ademán, le indicó que podía retirarse. Victoire asintió y dio media vuelta, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando fue detenida.

—Señorita Weasley, se está revisando su informa acerca del análisis de los hechizos de seguridad de las bóvedas antiguas.

Ante eso, la rubia volvió a girarse, procurando mostrarse profesional y no como se sentía, que era esperanzada de que tomaran en cuenta su esfuerzo.

—¿Algún comentario que quiera hacerme, señor? —Quiso saber.

—Es probable que, si se considera que el informe es de utilidad, reciba una bonificación y se le recomiende al programa de rompedores de maldiciones. En su solicitud de entrada, dijo que era una de sus metas, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y lo sigue siendo.

—Pues siga como hasta ahora, entonces.

En esa ocasión, Victoire sí se retiró, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de caminar a saltos, sonriendo ampliamente. Los duendes eran muy serios y no siempre se tomaban bien las explosiones emotivas humanas. Sus padres se habían encargado de explicárselo en cuanto dijo que quería seguir sus pasos.

Al recorrer los pasillos de Gringotts, pasó cerca de varios duendes que apenas la notaron, lo cual era un alivio. Era maravilloso estar en un sitio donde importaba más su cerebro que su aspecto.

A continuación, inhaló profundamente cuando llegó ante una puerta de madera, la cual no tardó en abrir y traspasar.

Esa era el área designada a la mayoría de los magos novatos del banco. Había unas cuantas filas de escritorios en los cuales, se realizaba gran parte del trabajo administrativo y de enlace con el Ministerio, como Victoire había tenido ocasión de comprobar. Debido a que las labores allí solían ser aburridas, había quienes no duraban ni un mes, sobre todo cuando un duende decidía ponerte a prueba y prácticamente te respiraba en la nuca, escrutando cada cosa que hacías.

—Mírala, se ve tan orgullosa…

El rumor, así como otras variantes del mismo, no sorprendía a Victoire. No había hecho amistades aún, en parte porque juzgaban solo lo que veían de ella, así que esperaba sinceramente que pronto se marcharan los que no tenían verdadera disposición para trabajar en Gringotts.

Con lo que le costó llegar allí, no sería ella quien se fuera.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno._

 _La orquídea es una flor conocida por su elegancia y su precio considerable, así que entre eso y uno de los significados que hallé para ella, se la he asignado a Victoire. Ella es una joven que sabe lo que es y lo que quiere, así que se vale de sus capacidades intelectuales cuanto puede, para demostrar que es por eso que se alza entre la gente común y no solo por su linda cara. En mi canon mental, ha sido Victoire quien siguió los pasos de sus padres en Gringotts y si las vacantes allí piden Aritmancia (entre otras asignaturas), es porque requieren gente con un gran intelecto y Victoire tiene de sobra._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Nomeolvides – Amor verdadero.


	9. Nomeolvides - Amor verdadero

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **IX: Nomeolvides – Amor verdadero.**

 _De los que abres y lloras… Que estás feliz y no finges…_

 _Y en este día de septiembre… Te dedicaré… Mi regalo más grande…_

 _(El regalo más grande, Tiziano Ferro & Amaia Montero)_

Nick habría tardado más en llegar, pese a odiar la impuntualidad.

Sin embargo, por una vez quería actuar según lo que le dictaba el corazón. Así, respiró hondo, abrió la verja y cruzó el jardín del Refugio.

Hacía poco que Sun Mei y él vivían allí. A él le gustaba la serenidad y su novia declaró que el paisaje la inspiraba como nunca antes. Era difícil que otros entendieran el por qué amaba a una artista, siendo él tan serio, pero lo traía sin cuidado.

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Feliz aniversario!

Sun Mei, como casi todos los días, tenía la casa llena de flores. La brisa marina, combinada con aquellos delicados perfumes, marearía a cualquiera, pero no a Nick. Él amaba la casa de su infancia y adoraba el gesto de su novia.

Embargado de dicha, quiso sacar el anillo en su bolsillo allí mismo, pero se contuvo.

Si iba a pedirle matrimonio, lo haría lo mejor posible.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos al drabble en turno, que me hace sonreír como una boba._

 _Aunque lo he dicho antes, lo repito para quien apenas lee algo mío de la TG canon: mi Dominique es chico, aprovechándome de que en francés, su nombre es unisex y JK no ha aclarado algo al respecto (y si lo hizo, nunca me enteré). Él prefiere que lo llamen "Nick" porque le ha tocado su ración de bromas con el nombre (si lo sabré yo). Su novia, un personaje OC que ya he usado antes (en mi saga, para más señas) es una pintora, lo que a muchos no les cabe en la cabeza, pero como pueden ver, él está tan convencido de que es la mujer de su vida, que viven juntos y está por proponerle matrimonio, por eso le ha tocado la nomeolvides._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Magnolia – Dignidad _._


	10. Magnolia - Dignidad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **X: Magnolia – Dignidad.**

 _No me asustan los misiles ni las balas… Tanta guerra me dio alas de metal…_

 _Vuelo libre, sobrevuelo las granadas… Por el suelo no me arrastro nunca más…_

 _(Creo en mí, Natalia Jiménez)_

Cuando pasó lo de Sydney, Thomas se asustó.

Recordaba gritos, lágrimas y sangre. No era una imagen agradable y se repetía en su mente en los momentos menos esperados.

Hacía años de aquello. Thomas aprendió a vivir viendo la cicatriz de su hermana, así como con sus constantes mimos, demostrándole así que no lo culpaba. Eran en gran parte por ella que aceptó ir a Hogwarts: quería hacer con su magia más bien que mal.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí, tuvo que hallar la forma de no desalentarse por maliciosos comentarios respecto a su origen.

—¡A un lado, _sangre sucia_!

—Se te olvidaron las palabras mágicas.

—¡A un lado, asqueroso _sangre sucia_!

—¿Así hablas delante de tu madre, Zabini?

—No, con tía Daphne es de lo más correcto. Recuérdame escribirle para contarle esto.

Se hizo el silencio y Zabini abandonó el pasillo, dejando a Thomas con aquel rubio que, si no recordaba mal, algunos en la sala común hacían a un lado por ser hijo de un… ¿Cómo decía el libro que consiguió en el verano? ¿«Mortífago»?

—¿Tía? —Preguntó, confuso—. ¿Zabini es tu primo, Malfoy?

El nombrado asintió, por lo cual Thomas casi rió. Yves Zabini, de tercero, era de piel oscura y cabello negro; el niño que tenía delante era rubio y con unos bonitos ojos grises. Físicamente, no se parecían en nada.

—Nuestras madres son hermanas —aclaró Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Scor!

Thomas vio correr hacia ellos a un chiquillo de alborotado pelo negro y ojos verdes, con los colores de Gryffindor en el uniforme.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Scorpius, desganado.

—Solo quería avisarte que estaremos en la biblioteca después de comer, las chicas y yo. ¿Sigues queriendo ver lo de Encantamientos con Rose?

—Sí. Te acuerdas de Elliott, ¿cierto, Al?

El de cabello negro frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de fijarse en Thomas y asentir.

—Puedes venir también, si quieres —invitó—. Entre más, mejor.

Cuando el de pelo negro se marchó, Thomas arqueó una ceja.

—¿No se supone que los de nuestra casa y los de Gryffindor se odian a muerte? —Comentó.

—Bueno, también se suponía que a Slytherin nunca entraba un hijo de muggles y aquí estás.

Thomas estaba por replicar, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que Scorpius había dicho.

No fue «sangre sucia». Fue «hijo de muggles».

—Por si quieres saber, tuve un bisabuelo squib. Tal vez el Sombrero me envió allí por eso.

—No creo que solo fuera por eso.

—Tal vez, pero ¡oye, sangre de magos sí tengo!

Inesperadamente, Scorpius se echó a reír, lo que pasmó a Thomas por un segundo. Apenas había visto que el rubio sonriera; era serio de una forma elegante, sin llegar a ser pedante.

—Deberías decírselo a Yves —indicó el rubio, al calmarse.

—Lo voy a pensar. Oye, ¿qué es eso de la biblioteca?

—Al y sus amigas me invitan de vez en cuando a hacer las tareas. ¿Vienes?

Thomas asintió, sin saber que estaba por encontrar un motivo más para enorgullecerse de tener magia.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Deseos de abrazar con fuerza al protagonista?_

 _Thomas Elliott es un OC originario de mi saga, así que pude trasladarlo a este universo casi igual a como está allá: hijo de muggles en Slytherin, aunque tiene un bisabuelo squib y, por lo tanto, antepasados magos muy atrás en su genealogía. En un principio, él no iba a ser el personaje para la magnolia, pero después de un lío mental mío, decidí que le quedaba, porque es de esos chicos que están orgullosos de sí mismos y que siempre se comportará conforme a lo que es y lo que cree. La magia le jugó una mala pasada cuando apenas se manifestaba (no me maten por lo de Sydney, por favor), pero empezará a agradecerla, entre otras cosas, por los amigos que le va a conseguir._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Lirio del valle – Estoy feliz de quererte.


	11. Lirio del valle - Estoy feliz (-)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XI: Lirio del valle – Estoy feliz de quererte.**

 _Todo me vale si el final de la historia es que apareces tú… Quemo mis naves, me meto en la boca del lobo y doy la luz…_

 _Ya sólo puedo estar contigo o lejos de mí… Ya no lo niego, me echo de menos cuando estoy sin ti…_

 _(La boca del lobo, Amaia Montero)_

Incrédulo, Caleb abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Yo? —Soltó, cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Sí, tú. ¿Tan raro es?

—Janice, es que pensé…

—¿Qué?

El muchacho respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Había abordado a la joven Edmond en la biblioteca para pedirle que compartieran el libro de Herbología, no para oírla preguntar si quería que fueran juntos a Hogsmeade.

A Caleb le gustaba Janice desde hacía tiempo. Era serena, inteligente y durante dos cursos, jugó como buscadora. Sin embargo, no era el único en notar sus cualidades, así que le sorprendía un poco que fuera él a quien ella invitara a salir.

A veces, pensaba que los chicos tenían razón y era demasiado reservado para su propio bien.

—Mientras lo piensas, Caleb, ¿quieres hacer lo de Herbología conmigo?

—Sí. Es decir… Sí, quiero hacer lo de Herbología y sí, vamos a Hogsmeade juntos.

Cuando Janice le sonrió, Caleb supo que sí, él era a quien ella quería.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. Ojalá les guste._

 _La flor elegida fue el lirio del valle, una que es tan bonita que no sabía si dejársela a Caleb o mejor asignársela a Elizabeth, su hermana. Ganó Cal, mi versión de primogénito de Neville y Hannah, mejor amigo de James Potter y totalmente perdido por una chica que, como ven, le devuelve el afecto. Si quieren saber, Caleb es un poco tímido, recordándome a Neville en los primeros libros, pero no mucho, no con los amigos que tiene (James, Fred y Louis), siendo su voz de la razón._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Jazmín amarillo – Modestia.


	12. Jazmín amarillo - Modestia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XII: Jazmín amarillo – Modestia.**

 _Voy a proteger mi casa… Cuando estoy ahí te puedo consentir…_

 _Pongo miel en las historias… que te cuento…_

 _(Casa, Natalia y La Forquetina)_

Había cosas que Elizabeth no comprendía.

Cuando era pequeña, se preguntaba por qué su hermano le jugaba bromas. Caleb le sonreía y era amable, pero de vez en cuando, se reía a su costa. Como al final reían juntos, no le importaba.

A veces también se le escapaba la razón tras algunas acciones de sus amigos. Sin embargo, acababa admitiendo que dichas acciones eran resultado de sucesos inesperados, así que se calmaba y todo seguía bien.

Lo que realmente no llegaba a entender era que la consideraran, en ciertas áreas, un prodigio.

—¿En serio lo hiciste tú? ¡Eres genial, Ellie!

Un sábado, a orillas del lago y a la sombra de un haya, estaba reunida con sus amigos. Tras terminar algunas tareas, Elizabeth había sacado un pañuelo al que quería terminarle un monograma y fue cuando Rose le pidió de favor que la dejara admirar el trabajo de cerca.

—No es para tanto. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—Yo no —aseguró la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole el pañuelo.

—Yo tampoco y ya lo intenté —intervino Thomas—. Mis hermanas quisieron enseñarme y fue un desastre.

—¿Tú, bordando? —Albus apretó los labios, aguantándose la risa, lo mismo que Scorpius.

—Sí, aunque lo duden. Mi madre les enseñó a ellas y como yo andaba dando vueltas a su alrededor todo el tiempo, dijeron que podía acompañarlas si aprendía. No pude, siempre terminaba enredando los hilos y saltándome puntadas.

—No puedo imaginarte con aguja e hilo —acotó Alioth, con señas de querer reír a carcajadas.

—¡Crups! Yo menos —Ryo no tuvo ningún problema en reír, tras lo cual se calmó y añadió—. Quisiera haberlo visto.

—Se los enseñaría con gusto, pero en serio, soy muy malo.

—Thomas, ¿quieres intentar ahora? —ofreció Elizabeth, sacando de su mochila un trozo de tela y un costurero.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Hazlo! —Alentó repentinamente Albus, para sorpresa del resto—. No me mires así, acuérdate que dijiste que no habías encontrado qué regalarle a tus hermanos.

—Ya sé, ¡pero faltan tres meses para su cumpleaños!

—Creo que entendí a Al —intervino Scorpius, sonriendo de lado—. Les darías una sorpresa si llegas con pañuelos bordados de regalo.

—¡Pero no se me da bien!

—Yo te ayudo. De verdad —indicó Elizabeth, sonriente.

El pelirrojo terminó aceptando y desde entonces, era común ver a esos dos centrados en la tela, las agujas y los hilos en sus ratos libres. Sus amigos reían al ver las muecas de Thomas cuando fallaba, pero también lo alentaban cuando, con la guía de Elizabeth, las puntadas poco a poco tomaban forma.

La joven no se explicaba por qué Thomas antes no había podido hacerlo, pero poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, los dos contemplaban el resultado de su esfuerzo: tres pañuelos, uno para cada hermano de Thomas, con un bonito dibujo en una esquina, acompañando sus iniciales.

—¡Gracias, Ellie! ¡Eres lo máximo!

—Se los dije. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—Si te tiene de maestra, sí.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. De verdad no creía que fuera para tanto.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble de esta ocasión. Espero que les gustara._

 _En cuanto leí que uno de los significados del jazmín amarillo era la modestia, pensé "esta flor es para Elizabeth". La pequeña de los Longbottom, si algo tiene, es esta cualidad. Quise resaltarla con una habilidad manual, porque admitámoslo, quienes pueden hacer estas cosas (su servidora a duras penas sabe punto de cruz y no lo practica seguido), a veces no se dan cuenta de lo extraordinario que le parece a la demás gente. Tengo la sensación de que en el mundo de los magos, actividades como bordar están infravaloradas, por eso Elizabeth causa más asombro todavía._

 _Dato curioso aparte: que Thomas sepa bordar fue inspirado directamente por mi hermano menor, que a diferencia mía, sabe tejer (le enseñó mi madre) y por eso es mi ídolo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Iris azul – Buenas noticias _._


	13. Iris azul - Buenas noticias

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XIII: Iris azul – Buenas noticias.**

 _Vive el instante, que es lo más importante… conviértete en libertad…_

 _Escoge lo que solo aliente a tu vida… No pierdas esa voluntad…_

 _(Vive… Kabah)_

Durante todo el día, Lysander vio todo más brillante.

Por lo general, solía preocuparse por algo solo cuando era necesario, cosa que casi nadie entendía. No le importaba: con que tuviera a sus personas amadas, le bastaba.

Hablando de personas amadas…

—¿Ya les conté que Rose me besó?

—¡Lysander! —Soltó Lorcan, hastiado.

—Quisiera olvidarlo, muchas gracias —masculló Hugo.

—Fuimos a la misma fiesta —recordó Lily, suspirando de forma soñadora.

—¿No estaba borracha? —Preguntaron a la vez los mellizos Copperfield.

—No, se bebió nuestro _Veritaserum_. Me disculpé por eso.

A una, todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, cosa que llamó la atención de varios que cruzaban el patio en ese momento, con el recreo casi acabando.

—¿Mi hermana se enteró de que se bebió uno de nuestros experimentos y no te maldijo? —Soltó Hugo, incrédulo.

—Ajá. Me pidió salir. Le dije que sí.

Lysander rió, ignorando a sus pasmados amigos.

Definitivamente, el día era espléndido.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a este drabble, espero que les gustara._

 _El iris azul y sus "buenas noticias" me hicieron pensar enseguida en Lysander Scamander. En mi canon mental, es el gemelo que más se parece a su madre: está en Ravenclaw y tiene una percepción de su entorno que se sale de la meda, lo mismo que una expresión de aparente ensoñación. Para él es fantástico que se le declarara la chica que le gusta (los reclamos por la patada al fanon, por el medio habitual, por favor), aunque resultara de un modo peculiar._

 _Dato curioso: Hugo y los Scamander hablan de "su Veritaserum" en el fic "Buscando nuestra verdad", escrito para una edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos del Foro de los Black._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Hoja de laurel – Triunfo.


	14. Hoja de laurel - Triunfo

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XIV: Hoja de laurel – Triunfo.**

 _No busques nunca rincones… Que ahí no habrá soluciones…_

 _Mira arriba a las estrellas… Alcanza una de ellas…_

 _(Siempre hay una solución, Kabah)_

Si Lorcan sabía de algo, era del trabajo duro.

Cualquiera pensaría que se debía a su casa de Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, pero estaría equivocado. Desde niño, Lorcan había sido del tipo que, si deseaba algo, se esmeraba en conseguirlo de la mejor manera posible, sin importar cuánto tiempo le llevara o lo difícil que se tornaran las cosas.

Lysander era otro motivo para esforzarse al máximo. Casi nadie comprendía cómo su gemelo y él podían llevarse tan bien, si tenían obvias diferencias de carácter y en su paso por el colegio, éstas se acentuaron al ir a casas distintas. Si supieran que era igual a Lysander en cuanto a prestar atención a rumores absurdos, los demás comprenderían que su hermano era una de las pocas personas con las que Lorcan no se molestaba en moderar las pocas excentricidades de su personalidad. Si de él dependía que vieran con mejores ojos a Lysander, haría lo que hiciera falta.

Al terminar el colegio, a pocos les sorprendió que Lorcan aplicara a un puesto del Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales. Hugo Weasley, Lysander y él se la pasaban experimentando desde que se hicieran amigos, lo cual a veces ponía su entorno patas arriba, pero jamás se dieron por vencidos. Hugo fue quien propuso trabajar en el Comité y los gemelos no tardaron en seguirlo. Lorcan lamentó, solo un poco, el tener que hechizar a un idiota por insinuar que quería ese trabajo por seguir a «un par de chiflados». El tipo, seguramente, no sabía lo que era tener amigos como los suyos, con los que tenía ningún problema en seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

Los primeros meses en el Comité, Lorcan hizo lo que le indicaban, demostrando toda su capacidad y esmerándose al máximo por presentar buenos resultados. Fue eso lo que le ayudó para después, sin venir a cuento, decirles a su hermano y a Hugo un proyecto que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Animago? —Dejó escapar Hugo, pasmado.

—Sí, animago —confirmó Lorcan—. Creo que sería interesante estudiar el procedimiento y no sé, en un futuro, quizá sirva para algunas investigaciones.

—Eso es bastante complicado —advirtió Lysander, serio como pocas veces—. No te digo que no lo hagas, solo que tengas cuidado. Sabes que puedes tardar años, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa. ¿Qué dicen?

—¡Cuenta con nosotros! —Respondieron Hugo y Lysander a la vez, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de la mitad de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Ustedes tres! ¡Más vale que no quieran hacer otro lío! —Reconvino una mujer de pelo muy corto, dedicándoles una vaga sonrisa condescendiente.

—¡No, señora Harper! ¡Nada de líos! —Se apresuró a decir Hugo, sonriente.

—Debí decirlo yo —indicó Lorcan, divertido—. A ti y a Lysander ya no les creen.

—Es una lástima —aseguró Lysander, encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando de nuevo su habitual aspecto distraído.

Después de eso, Lorcan se impuso como objetivo principal el convertirse en animago.

Sabía que, de esmerarse lo suficiente, no le llevaría muchos años.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. Espero que les gustara._

 _En primer lugar, quizá les sorprenda que no usara una flor como tal, pero al leer lo que significaba la hoja de laurel, no pude evitar pensar en Lorcan Scamander y su tendencia a alcanzar sus objetivos gracias a su esfuerzo. Como pudieron leer, en mi canon mental fue a Hufflepuff, lo cual lo separó solo un poco de Lysander, pero no le importó mucho. Aunque no lo demuestre, Lorcan también suele pensar más allá de lo posible, así que a sus amigos más cercanos (su gemelo y Hugo Weasley) no les extraña nada que quiera ser animago. Si quieren saber, la idea de un Lorcan animago surgió primero para el fic "Riesgo ocupacional", en el cual se ve que Lorcan logra su propósito… transformándose en un animal de lo más peculiar._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Gloxinia – Flechazo de amor.


	15. Gloxinia - Flechazo de amor

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XV: Gloxinia – Flechazo de amor.**

 _Sabes… que te clavaste aquí en lo más profundo… que no he querido a nadie en este mundo…_

 _Como te quise a ti en mi soledad… Sabes, sabes, sabes…_

 _(Sabes, Amaia Montero)_

Louis creyó haber escuchado mal.

«Tú… tú también eres fantástico.»

Apenas ponía atención al camino, solo seguía con los ojos la espalda de su improvisada guía, fijando los ojos en su nuca, apenas cubierta por brillantes mechones de cabello castaño.

—¿Falta mucho? —Preguntó, por decir algo.

—No. Mi abuelo vive en la calle principal.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, aunque la otra no podía verlo.

Nunca habría imaginado que se toparía con una conocida del colegio en aquella isla mexicana, enteramente poblada por magos. En realidad, ni siquiera había esperado llegar a México, pero su investigación en curso le sugirió ir a consultar a uno de sus expertos. Solo porque seguía un poco perdido, no trababa conversación.

«Tú… tú también eres fantástico.»

¿Por qué la amiga de Albus y Rose creería eso de él?

—Mira, es aquí. A mi abuelo le encanta recibir visitas y no te preocupes por el idioma, se le da muy bien el _fonotraductor_.

— _¿Por qué piensas…?_

Louis se dio cuenta de que hablaba en francés y sacudió la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Por qué pienso qué?

La joven lo miró con la ceja arqueada, visiblemente curiosa.

—¿Sabes francés, Graham? —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Eh… Sí —viéndola desviar los ojos verdes, Louis se preguntó si Hazel Graham estaba a punto mentirle—. Tengo primos que lo hablan y era muy molesto no entender ni una palabra, más cuando me veían y se reían. ¿De qué? Ni idea.

—Debían comentar algo que les divertía respecto a ti.

Al acabar de hablar, Louis supo que era un comentario poco afortunado. Se preciaba de tener tacto, al menos más que James, pero en ese momento lo dudó, pues fue fulminado por una mirada verde poco amable.

—Eso lo sé ahora —aseguró Graham—. Pude regresarles la broma en cuanto pude. Fue bastante divertido, si me preguntas, pero a mi madre no le hizo gracia. Decía que no aceptó que aprendiera francés solo para molestar a los demás.

—¿Qué le contestaste?

—Le expliqué que, en primera, ellos habían comenzado y en segunda, que no aprendí francés solo para hacer bromas. Un día quiero pasar una temporada en Francia, ¿no crees que me hará falta?

—Allá hablan inglés.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo. El francés me gusta muchísimo.

La muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente tras decir eso y con mano temblorosa, acercó una llave a la puerta ante la que estaban parados.

Sin saber bien por qué, Louis sonrió, de forma muy amplia. Por la expresión de la castaña al darse cuenta de ello, debía verse de esa forma que Lucy y Lily describieron una vez como "deslumbrante".

Le gustó saberlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería impresionar a una chica valiéndose de su atractivo.

—¿Louis? ¿Qué pasa?

—No importa.

—A mí me importa.

—Gracias, Hazel.

El nombre le supo bien en los labios. No lo había pronunciado jamás, pero el hacerlo le causaba una sensación de paz consigo mismo.

Se lo agradecería a Hazel invitándola a cenar.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble de esta ocasión. Espero que nadie quiera lincharme._

 _Estoy terminando (de momento) con los hijos de Bill y Fleur, presentando a Louis con la gloxinia, aunque originalmente, iban a leer esto en la magnolia (no pregunten, a veces mi mente funciona raro). Seguramente muchos se quedaron algo preocupados por él al leerlo en la verbena (y también en un One publicado hace poco, "Orange Judge"), pero aquí muestro que, si bien sigue teniendo conflictos internos, experimentará cosas buenas. Tal vez Louis todavía no comprende lo que le acaba de pasar con Hazel (¡ternurita!), pero ya lo entenderá y le encantará._

 _Como dato adicional, este drabble está, cronológicamente, entre el final de "Cuando todo pasó" y "Orange Judge"._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Flor de cuclillo – Ingenio.


	16. Flor de cuclillo - Ingenio

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche-chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XVI: Flor de cuclillo – Ingenio.**

 _(Esperanto, Kabah)_

Tarareando, Fred dio los últimos toques a su obra del día.

Louis pidió que no hicieran nada más, pero en lo personal, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Gary Sitwell era un insufrible.

—Si Louis se entera de esto, te matará.

Fred se encogió de hombros, antes de mirar a Caleb con una ceja arqueada.

—Si eso crees, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me aseguro de que no te metas en un lío.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

Caleb torció la boca, antes de confesar.

—No puedo quitarle puntos a Sitwell, así que te ayudaré.

—Hemos corrompido al prefecto Longbottom, se acabará el mundo —bromeó Fred, antes de ver lo que sostenía—. Por lo menos, si Louis quiere matarme, tendré un compañero de infortunio.

Cinco minutos después, en el pasillo de Transformaciones, se hallaba una persona bañada en una viscosa y asquerosa sustancia verde.

Fred no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

—&—

 _Los saludo desde el drabble de esta ocasión, esperando que lo disfrutaran._

 _Si quieren saber, mi Fred de la TG canon sí heredó gran parte del espíritu bromista de su padre y su tío, pero al mismo tiempo, es un poco menos alocado, en parte gracias a tener amigos como Caleb, que lo mantienen con los pies en la tierra cuando hace falta. Por eso es que le ha tocado la flor de cuclillo, porque cuando quiere, Fred es muy diestro en hacer lo que le plazca y sin meterse en problemas (como tener de su parte a un prefecto, ¿quién lo pensaría de Caleb?)_

 _Por si se lo preguntaban: sí, Fred se está desquitando aquí de lo que le pasó a Louis en el drabble de la verbena. ¿Quiénes lo apoyan?_

 _En cuanto a la canción mencionada al inicio… Bueno, si la escuchan, creo que entenderán por qué se la di a este drabble sin citar ningún verso._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Edelweiss – Osadía.


	17. Edelweiss - Osadía

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XVII: Edelweiss – Osadía.**

 _Todo lo que hay dentro de mí… solamente te lo doy a ti…_

 _Y si vienes me transformo en magia… y no puedo dejar de mirarte…_

 _(Solamente te lo doy a ti, Natalia y La Forquetina)_

Alioth respiró hondo antes de meterse a la chimenea.

—¡La Madriguera!

Mientras giraba entre llamas verdes, se dijo que no era para tanto. La familia de Albus la conocía desde hacía años. Todo saldría bien.

—¡Hola, Alioth!

La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de caer en una sala atiborrada de gente, cuando alguien le ayudó a levantarse y enseguida, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Rose… Me asfixias…

Alioth, sacudiéndose la ropa, miró a su alrededor buscando a Albus. Lo halló hablando con James, su hermano, de quien no tardó en despedirse cuando la notó.

—¡Rose, por Merlín! ¡Déjala respirar!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Ven, quiero presentarte!

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero Alioth negó con la cabeza y sonrió a su vez.

Sabía en lo que se metía queriendo ir allí. Si sobrevivía a todo lo que la conducía Rose, solo le quedaría pedirle salir a Albus.

O podía llevarlo bajo el muérdago. Lo que surgiera primero.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble._

 _¿Alguien conoce la edelweiss? Si no, busquen una foto, es una preciosa flor blanca que, combinada con el significado, decidí que sería para Alioth, OC que es muy amiga de Albus y compañía… al menos hasta la escena que se escribe aquí, en la cual se nota que quiere salir con Albus y por eso se fue con él a La Madriguera en Navidad. Cronológicamente, este drabble va después del último capítulo de "Sin importar nada", el cual recordé de sopetón cuando me preguntaba qué escena escribirle a Alioth._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Dalia naranja – Declaración de amor extravagante.


	18. Dalia naranja - Declaración de amor (-)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XVIII: Dalia naranja – Declaración de amor extravagante.**

 _Tú te acercas y yo doy un paso atrás… Yo doy un pasito adelante los miedos corren mucho más…_

 _Si te quitas los zapatos, corres mucho más…_

 _(No soy una de esas, Jesse & Joy y Alejandro Sanz)_

Rose se moría de vergüenza.

Por todos los medios, procuró andar acompañada en esa última semana de curso. No era tan difícil, con los amigos que tenía. Sin embargo, al ir sola a devolver su última lectura a la biblioteca, de pronto se topó con el motivo de su bochorno.

—¡Hola, Rose! ¿Tienes tiempo?

La joven respiró hondo, asintió y moviendo el libro en sus manos, indicó la dirección de la biblioteca, siendo seguida hacia allá sin demora.

—Espero que no estés enojada por lo de la poción —oyó—. Los chicos y yo apenas la estamos perfeccionando y no me diste tiempo de avisarte lo que hace.

—¿De qué poción hablas? —Logró preguntar.

—La que te bebiste en la fiesta. Es nuestra versión de _Veritaserum_. ¿No te contó Hugo?

Rose quiso que se la tragara la tierra allí mismo. La excusa del alcohol ya no le sería válida. Conociendo a su hermano, lo que acababa de oír era cierto.

—En fin, solo quería que supieras que no la llevamos a propósito. Tampoco te preocupes por lo que pasó después. Puedo olvidarlo, si quieres.

—¿Olvidarlo? —La joven Weasley se quedó pasmada, a unos pasos de la entrada de la biblioteca—. ¿De qué hablas, Lysander?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Lysander Scamander no lucía ni un poco como Rose acostumbraba verlo. Por lo general, ella lo reconocía sin necesidad de ver el azul y el bronce en su uniforme. A diferencia de Lorcan, Lysander se movía con ligereza y miraba todo con aspecto de sorpresa perpetua, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que no deseara conocer.

—Estoy preocupado porque las variaciones que hicimos al _Veritaserum_ influyeran en tu percepción de la realidad —apuntó Lysander con sencillez, sin percatarse de la mirada incrédula de Rose—. Tomando en cuenta lo que quería conseguir Hugo, pensamos que algunos activos de los filtros amorosos ayudarían, tal vez por eso…

—Lysander, ¿recuerdas lo que contesté cuando me preguntaste por qué querría ligar contigo?

Sin ofenderse por la interrupción, el otro frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de asentir, aunque lo hizo sin estar muy seguro de sí mismo.

«¿Por qué querrías ligar tú conmigo y no con mi hermano?»

—Sí, dijiste… —Lysander se trabó, de repente muy nervioso, antes de continuar—. Respondiste que yo era… —tragó saliva—, inteligente, guapo, dulce y…

—¡Y porque me gustas tú y no Lorcan! Sé quién es quién, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre. ¡Esa estúpida poción suya funciona, o no habría dicho todo eso! ¡Mucho menos te habría besado! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¿A dónde se había ido su vergüenza de días anteriores? Rose quería saberlo, para recuperarla y salir corriendo. Pero algo en Lysander la impulsó a quitarle la equivocada idea de que ella hubiera podido confundirlo con Lorcan.

—Si lo dices en serio, ¡claro que quiero!

Lysander había susurrado su aceptación, pero Rose logró escucharlo y sonrió al ver que su rostro y sus ojos resplandecían de alegría.

Por lo visto, con Lysander de por medio, ella no podía comportarse con normalidad.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos al drabble en turno. Ojalá la patada al fanon de esta ocasión no sea motivo de (muchos) comentarios bomba._

 _Rose no iba a tener la rosa, pues ante mis ojos era redundante. Así la cosa y conforme avanzaba en esta colección, me preguntaba hasta cuándo tocaría escribir a la hija de Ron y Hermione, ¡y aquí la tienen! Algo de esto se insinuó en el iris azul (la flor de Lysander), así que me aproveché de ello para emplear a la dalia naranja de esta manera. Deben agradecerle a Kaoru Black por cierta información proporcionada al respecto, o este drabble sería bastante diferente (gracias, Kao–chan)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Campanilla de invierno – Esperanza.


	19. Campanilla de invierno - Esperanza

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XIX: Campanilla de invierno – Esperanza.**

 _Me muero por besarte… dormirme en tu boca…_

 _Me muero por decirte… que el mundo se equivoca…_

 _(Me muero, La Quinta Estación)_

Albus no tenía idea de cuándo había sucedido.

Del mismo modo en que se hicieron amigos, de forma gradual y alegre, los sentimientos que él tenía por Alioth comenzaron a cambiar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿Escuchaste, Al?

El aludido dio un respingo. Estaba con sus amigos en los jardines, un domingo cualquiera, después del desayuno. Se había llevado lo necesario para acabar una redacción de Encantamientos, pero sin querer, se perdió en sus reflexiones sobre Alioth, mientras la veía escribir a toda velocidad su propia redacción pendiente.

—No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Alioth meneó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado. Era un gesto común en ella, anunciando algún comentario sarcástico con el fin de bromear con la gente a su alrededor, detalle que Albus sabía desde siempre y evidenció, de nuevo, lo bien que la conocía.

Un día se confesaría, prometió. Lo haría, teniendo fe en que le correspondiera.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a uno de los drabbles cortos de la colección. Espero que nadie me mate._

 _El turno le correspondió a Albus, con la campanilla de invierno. Esta flor es bastante bonita y su significado le quedaba al chico en este momento, cuando se da cuenta de que quiere a una de sus amigas, pero todavía no se lo dice. A diferencia de Ares en la peonia rosa, Albus no es precisamente tímido, solo que espera el momento propicio y algo, instinto o lo que ustedes quieran, le dice que confíe en que le saldrá bien. Como se leyó en la edelweiss, su esperanza estará más que justificada._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Bromelia – Resistencia.


	20. Bromelia - Resistencia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XX: Bromelia – Resistencia.**

 _Cuando era niño soñaba en crecer… ya no podré aguantarme…_

 _Y ahora que soy grande lo sé… no es nada impresionante…_

 _(Vivir, Kabah)_

Lily se preguntó, por enésima vez, por qué el quidditch ya no le parecía tan divertido.

En el colegio era pan comido. Las jugadas le salían de maravilla y como pudo estar en el mismo equipo que sus hermanos y algunos de sus primos, había risas en cada entrenamiento.

¿Qué había cambiado? Ahora jugaba profesionalmente.

Las Holyhead Harpies la aceptaron tras unas pruebas que, admitía, debieron insinuarle lo duro que sería formar parte del equipo, pero a Lily no le importó cuando le notificaron la admisión.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las semanas, los entrenamientos consumían casi todo su tiempo y ni hablar de los partidos, que últimamente parecían contar con buscadores no muy veloces y causaban que pasaran, como mínimo, un par de días en el aire. Lily una vez bromeó diciendo que ojalá su hermano Albus estuviera allí para atrapar la snitch más rápido y su compañera buscadora la fulminó con la mirada, no muy contenta por oírle decir eso.

Para cuando acabó su contrato, Lily se preguntó si debía aceptar la renovación ofrecida.

—¡Lily, estás preciosa!

La aludida sonrió cuando, la tarde del día de Navidad, su novio fue a recogerla. Pasarían un rato con la familia de él, en Inverness, antes de ir a La Madriguera.

—Gracias, Thomas. ¡Por Merlín, qué guapo! Siento que no te he visto en meses.

—Casi. La última vez fue por el cumpleaños de Scor.

Lily abrió muchísimo los ojos. El cumpleaños de Scorpius Malfoy era a principios de noviembre.

—Menos mal que James me ayudó con esa reservación en el _Excalibur_ , o habría sido imposible reunirnos todos. ¿Soy yo o ser adulto a veces apesta?

Riendo, Lily observó detenidamente a su novio. Thomas debía estar bastante agobiado porque casi terminaba la carrera de Sanación. Dicha etapa, según James, era estresante, pues debían combinarse clases con prácticas en San Mungo.

—Deberías oír las palabrotas que dicen mis compañeras. El quidditch no era tan complicado, ¿sabes? Quizá debí meterme a auror.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Thomas arqueó una rojiza ceja, mientras entraba a la casa londinense de los Potter—. Eso no está bien, Lily.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, sé que sonará raro que lo diga yo, porque me quejo mucho de los turnos en San Mungo, pero me encanta lo que hago. Si ya no disfrutas el quidditch, ¿por qué sigues jugando? Es que… Sonaste como si te arrepintieras de estar con las Harpies.

Meditabunda, Lily tuvo que aceptar que Thomas tenía algo de razón. Quiso recordar la última vez que se sintió bien sobre una escoba y descubrió, pasmada, que eso había sido en el colegio. ¿Tan mal le iba y no se había dado cuenta?

—Firmaré otra temporada —aseguró, obteniendo una mueca de duda de su novio—. Gracias por preocuparte, Thomas, pero… Siempre quise jugar quidditch como mamá, no quiero dejarlo solo porque la primera temporada no salió tan bien como hubiera querido.

—Bueno, visto así… Solo promete que escribirás seguido.

—Hecho.

Con eso, por primera vez en meses, Lily se sentía libre.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a un drabble un tanto raro, pero que igual me gustó escribir._

 _Cuando leí el nombre "bromelia", debí buscar la flor, porque no la conocía. Me pareció genial, visualmente hablando, así que leyendo los significados a mi disposición, me llamó la atención el de "resistencia" para que le tocara a Lily Luna, que saliendo del colegio, fue aceptada en el antiguo equipo de quidditch de su madre, pero tal parece que su primera temporada fue demasiado dura. Sin embargo, es una guerrera, así que no lo dejará fácilmente y si eso implica aguantar otra temporada para descubrirlo, lo hará (aunque suene más a necedad suya que otra cosa)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Alcatraz – Elocuencia.


	21. Alcatraz - Elocuencia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXI: Alcatraz – Elocuencia.**

 _Cómo abrir mi hucha de dinero… O decidir ser tres en vez de dos…_

 _Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible… Desde el momento en que el destino lo marcó…_

 _(Irreversible, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Scorpius sonrió de lado. Fugaz y sutilmente.

—Es el momento indicado —afirmó.

—Mi contrato termina en tres meses.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo. Para entonces, podríamos…

—Me ofrecieron renovarlo por una temporada más.

—¿Tú quieres renovarlo? Piénsalo bien, Roxanne.

Mientras su mujer fruncía el ceño, pensativa, Scorpius procuró no volver a sonreír. Presentía que había dicho las palabras correctas.

—Tal vez no —comentó Roxanne, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Pero lo que dices…

—De acuerdo, pero al menos, ahora sabes lo que yo pienso.

Roxanne asintió, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo a su vez.

Vaya, ¿lo habría descubierto?

Esa noche, Scorpius sospechó que sí, que su esposa sabía lo que había pretendido al emplear con ella su facilidad de palabra. Lo hizo ver estrellas y disfrutar del cielo sin necesidad de escoba, pero podría confirmar, meses después, de que lo había escuchado.

Ya quería echarle en cara a James Potter que sería padre antes que él.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno… y también a otra patada al fanon. ¡Viva el Scorxanne! (Bell quiere creer que ella inventó ese ship en español, déjenla soñar)._

 _Cuando hacía la lista de flores a escribir, surgió el alcatraz, que en lo personal me gusta mucho y, visualmente, me parecía elegante. Solté en el "Confiésate" del foro del ACI, "quiero darle esta flor a Victoire o a Scorpius, ¿qué piensan?", y contestaron que a Victoire podía quedarle, pero que mejor se la dejara a Scorpius, cosa que acabé haciendo. Quizá algunos piensen que aquí, el rubio ha sido más astuto que elocuente para conseguir lo que desea (aunque me sorprende que me haya salido esto, la verdad), pero como se nota mi punto y Roxanne quiso lo mismo que él, lo demás no importa._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Acedera – Paciencia.


	22. Acedera - Paciencia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXII: Acedera – Paciencia.**

 _No sé, no sé qué está pasando… Ya ves, me estoy enamorando…_

 _Un descuido, un segundo… Y mi plan perdió su rumbo…_

 _(Hasta que llegaste tú, Ha*Ash)_

Quienes conocían a Lucy, sabían que rara vez alzaba la voz.

Se le podía oír gritar, claro. En los partidos de quidditch, por ejemplo, pues era una gran aficionada. También cuando se emocionaba con algo que sus mejores amigas le contaran, sobre todo si era un interesante chisme de corredor. Para resumir, debía haber un muy buen motivo para que Lucy alzara la voz y más aún, para que se exaltara.

Por eso, fue toda una novedad que se oyera una exclamación de su parte en una compañía que no era frecuente verle.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

A su alrededor, muchos arquearon las cejas. ¿Qué hacía Lucy tan exaltada en pleno vestíbulo y mirando a uno de los gemelos Scamander como si acabara de darle la solución a todos sus problemas? Unos cuantos, los más observadores, se fijaron que el chico debía ser Lorcan, por el amarillo en el uniforme y su expresión de concentración, tan distinta a la de su hermano.

—Muy bien —oyeron decir a Lorcan y poco a poco, éste sonrió de tal manera, que parecía que había intercambiado de lugar con Lysander—. A las nueve —indicó, antes de irse al Gran Comedor a toda carrera.

—¿Qué pasó, Lucy?

La aludida, identificando la voz, se giró hacia la morena que le hablaba, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Los pocos que quedaban por ahí y la vieron, alegarían después que alguien debió hacerle un encantamiento estimulante, pues no recordaban que Lucy Weasley sonriera así antes, como si la alegría no le cupiera en el cuerpo.

—¡Está hecho, Pía!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Sabía que pasaría!

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde están Hera y Hestia?

—Comiendo, seguramente, ¿por qué…?

Lucy le hico señas de que la siguiera; Pía no se hizo del rogar. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Lucy no dudó en hacer una seña a la mesa de Hufflepuff antes de ir a la suya y sentarse, con Pía frente a ella. En menos de un minuto, una joven de abundante pelo negro se colocó a la derecha de Lucy, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Lucy, amiga querida, ¿a ti te debemos el tener a un Scamander de lo más alegre en la mesa?

—Sí, Hestia, lo siento, ¿está dando problemas?

—No, solo que nos sorprende lo sonriente que está. Pensábamos que su hermano nos estaba jugando una broma. ¿Entonces, es oficial?

—¿Oficial qué? —a la derecha de Pía, una chica las vio con el ceño fruncido, hasta darse cuenta de la cara de radiante felicidad de Lucy—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Weasley! ¿Al fin?

Lucy asintió y dejó que sus amigas alborotaran un poco mientras ella hacía memoria.

Si algo había sabido hacer, era esperar. A sí misma, demostrándose que lo que sentía era real y no algún tipo de locura pasajera; y luego a Lorcan, porque vio que, si bien notaba sus indirectas, no estaba totalmente seguro de su significado.

—En serio, Lucy, nunca he entendido tu fascinación por Scamander —dijo la muchacha sentada junto a Pía.

Lucy, muy sonriente, se encogió de hombros.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. Espero que les gustara._

 _Tuve una traba con este drabble porque, si bien la Lucy de mi cabeza estaba más o menos formada, no había escrito nunca de ella, no siendo protagonista. Intervenciones sí que ha tenido en mis fics ("Doce para Navidad", "Dilema existencial"), pero eran cortas, nada que mostrara mucho de su personalidad. Aquí, tras dejar que Elizabeth Longbottom se quedara con el jazmín amarillo, me pareció que Lucy podía tener la acedera, que si bien no es una flor, el significado le quedó perfectamente a su actitud ante el chico que le gustaba. Y es ahora cuando caigo en que tanto ella como Lorcan han sido representados por hojas en estos drabbles, ¡es el destino y lo demás, tonterías!_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Betónica – Sorpresa.


	23. Betónica - Sorpresa

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXIII: Betónica – Sorpresa.**

 _Si pudieras saber… lo que yo sé de ti, sabrías que tú estás mejor aquí…_

 _Si pudieras sentir… lo que siento por ti… Sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz…_

 _(Lo que yo sé de ti, Ha*Ash)_

El asombro de Hazel era mucho, pero no tanto como para quedarse callada.

—No me importa, Louis.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Por qué tendrían que importarme esas mentiras?

Hazel era sincera. Lo recién contado por Louis, que había quien pensaba que lo único bueno de él era su aspecto, era una calumnia.

—¿Quién fue el que…? _¡Si lo tengo enfrente, la_ madrina _que le acomodo!_

—¿Qué es "madrina"?

La joven sonrió con nerviosismo, negando con la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo que Louis, actualmente, entendía casi todo el español que se le escapaba.

—No creas algo así nunca más, ¿oíste? —Pidió ella—. No es cierto, para nada. Piensa en todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ¿lo habría conseguido alguien sin cerebro?

—No.

—Entonces recuerda eso cada vez que… ¡Es que ni siquiera debiste creerle!

—¿No?

—¡No! ¿Por qué me…?

Hazel no pudo acabar, pero mientras Louis la besara así, no le importaba.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al drabble en turno. Ojalá les gustara._

 _A estas alturas, cualquiera pensaría que no me queda mucho elenco por presentar, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, no podía dejar de dedicarle un drabble a Hazel Graham, que antes de aparecer en la presente colección, la presenté por primera vez en "Cuando todo pasó" y volvió a salir en "Orange Judge". La pequeña escena presentada me rondaba por la cabeza cuando me pregunté qué podía escribirle y por fortuna, la betónica tenía un significado más que apropiado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Clemátide – Creatividad.


	24. Clemátide - Creatividad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXIV: Clemátide – Creatividad.**

 _When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground…_

 _I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me…_

 _I… I won't cry_

 _(Alice, Avril Lavigne)_

Sin pecar de presumida, Sun Mei sabía que había logrado algo espectacular.

—¿Puedo verlo ya?

—No, Nick. Espera solo un poco más.

El oleaje del exterior fue su única respuesta.

Sun Mei, tras dar las últimas pinceladas, se apresuró a tomar la varita y realizar los encantamientos pertinentes.

—¿Me necesitas aquí mientras hechizas…?

—Sí, solo un momento. ¿Por qué?

—Disculpa, me siento algo entumido.

Sun Mei asintió, realizando la última floritura. Sabía que ser modelo era más agotador de lo que muchos suponían.

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza en cuanto algunos de los conjuros comenzaron a hacer efecto y miró a su marido, haciéndole señas de que podía levantarse.

Hacía un tiempo que quería crear un retrato de Dominique, pero él apenas había tenido tiempo de posar para un par de bocetos, por el trabajo que tenía. Fue por eso que, estando convaleciente, le indicó que sería una buena oportunidad de hacer su retrato de una buena vez.

—No entiendo para qué querrías pintarme —afirmó él cuando comenzaron con las sesiones—. Me ves todos los días.

—Precisamente —indicó ella, sin añadir más.

¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso tras los últimos acontecimientos? Ella, con su afán de plasmar de forma hermosa su entorno, sabía lo cambiante que era el mundo. Deseaba conservar para siempre el Nick que tenía delante, joven y lleno de vida, antes que algo, inesperado o no, lo volviera diferente.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, _mon amour_! ¿Ese soy yo?

—¡Claro que eres tú! Me tomé algunas libertades con la luz y los colores, pero…

—Me refiero a que… Bueno, luzco normal.

Sun Mei sonrió apenas. Sabía, por supuesto, que Dominique había tenido un periodo en el cual se sintió fuera de lugar, aunque no era culpa suya. Ella fue su amiga cuando los demás solo querían presumir su compañía y se enamoró de él cuando conoció el alma que guardaba su belleza externa.

—¿Te parece? Debí equivocarme en algo, entonces. Tendré que deshacer un par de conjuros para corregir…

—¡Ni lo pienses! Me gusta.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Así es como tú me ves. Con eso es suficiente.

Conmovida, Sun Mei le echó los brazos al cuello con suavidad, acariciando el cabello rubio rojizo con una mano.

Dominique no imaginaba cuánto valoraba su presencia, su firmeza y su amor. Llegó a pensar, solo un par de veces, que alguien como él no se fijaría en una chica cuya mayor ambición era llevar su visión a los lienzos, pero se equivocó: Dominique la quería por su esencia, aunque no le importaba admitir lo guapa que la encontraba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Lo oyó preguntar en un murmullo.

—No, solo… Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

—No iré a ninguna parte, _mon amour_.

Sun Mei asintió, bajando la mano que tenía en el pelo de Dominique hasta la oreja, donde volvía a lucir aquel pendiente que, decían algunos de sus primos, no le quedaba nada.

En ese instante, su mente empezó a crear otro cuadro.

Sería precioso, porque no sería solo de ellos dos.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a este drabble con mucho amor (suspira). Espero que lo disfrutaran._

 _Dudé un poco en plasmar en estos drabbles a Sun Mei, pero pensé que, ya que Dominique la presentó en la nomeolvides, tal vez quisieran leerla, preguntándose cómo sería la chica que conquistó a este hermano Weasley–Delacour. Sun Mei Mao (OC originario de mi saga) es una artista mágica, pintora para ser exacta, lo que parece no ser muy compartible con un serio y estricto funcionario ministerial (como es Dominique), pero bueno, ellos se adoran desde hace un tiempo, se casaron (¿alguien dudaba que ella le diría "no" a la propuesta que se insinuó en la nomeolvides?) y viven maravillosamente bien, pese a las circunstancias (Dominique está convaleciente por algo narrado en "Cumpliendo con el deber"). Siendo Sun Mei una artista, la clemátide es toda suya._

 _Dato curioso aparte: tanto en mi saga como en la TG canon, los hermanos Mao (Sun Mei y Ryo) son hijos de Cho Chang._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Diente de león – Fidelidad.


	25. Diente de león - Fidelidad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXV: Diente de león – Fidelidad.**

 _Son ya muchos años creciendo contigo… Soñando despiertos por tantos motivos…_

 _Y hoy te confieso que siempre te voy a querer…_

 _(Entre tú y yo, Amaia Montero)_

El momento era perfecto, Roxanne lo sabía.

Pensó, ingenuamente, que no le gustaría ser parte del proceso. Ahora agradecía haberse equivocado, porque le encantó planearlo, ver que todo saliera a la perfección e incluso, las pequeñas crisis de nervios que la asaltaron cuando algo se desviaba ligeramente de rumbo.

—Nunca entenderé qué le viste —le comentó James la noche anterior, en la cena de ensayo.

—¿Quieres quedarte sin voz por veinticuatro horas? A Scor no le importaría.

—Ya, me callo. Pero en serio, ¿cómo te convenció?

—¡James!

—Me lo llevo, hermanita, o mañana tendremos un funeral y no te gustará —intervino Fred, arrastrando consigo a su primo y mejor amigo.

Sí, incluso el dolor de cabeza que era soportar las bromas de James respecto a Scorpius, alegraba a Roxanne ese día.

—Acepto.

Esa era su señal. Miró al rubio, radiante de felicidad, antes de escuchar la pregunta.

—Y tú, Roxanne Frida, ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperion…?

—&—

 _Bienvenidos a este drabble… y deseo fervientemente que no me maten por acabarlo así._

 _Para el diente de león, me pareció Roxanne la más adecuada. Ella es fiel como ninguna, al menos en mi canon mental, lo cual demuestra en esta ocasión casándose con su novio del colegio, porque ¿a cuántos Scorpius Hyperion conocen? Solo hay uno, que sepa._

 _Ya, dejando la ironía de lado, ella ha tenido que aguantar un par de cosas por salir con el rubio (como James incordiando, pero eso no va en serio, James la adora), pero ha seguido con él, siendo enteramente correspondida._

 _Y sí, quienes leen mi saga, saben el guiño descarado que acabo de dar de ella en este drabble._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Espuela de caballero – Corazón abierto.


	26. Espuela de caballero - Corazón abierto

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXVI: Espuela de caballero – Corazón abierto.**

 _Te podrán quitar de en medio… te podrán silenciar la voz…_

 _Pero nunca educarán tu corazón…_

 _(Esta vez no digas nada, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Ryo sabía perfectamente lo que muchos pensaban de él, pero no le daba importancia.

—A ver, ¿podría esa estúpida…?

—¡Jarveys, Rose, cálmate!

—¡Por Merlín, Ryo! ¡Déjame terminar!

—Yo que tú, le hacía caso —soltó Albus—. Si no, tendrás que soportar una hora entera de sus quejas sobre cómo tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra.

—¡Te escuché, Al! ¿Es que a ti no te molesta?

—¡Nunca dije que no me molestara! Empezaste a quejarte sin dejarnos hablar. ¿Verdad, chicas? ¿Chicos?

Mientras los aludidos asentían, para vergüenza de una sonrojada Rose, Ryo se abstuvo de reír. Aunque no le gustaba el acordarse de lo sucedido en la biblioteca, se alegraba de tener semejantes amigos, aunque armaran tal escándalo que mejor salieron de allí, antes de ser expulsados.

—En fin, voy a lanzarle un buen conjuro la próxima vez. En serio, Ryo, ¿en qué pensaba el Sombrero cuando mandó a Henrietta Davies a tu casa?

—Siendo un objeto animado mágicamente, el Sombrero no piensa como tal, Rose.

—¡Escúchate! Esa clase de cosas deberías decirlas delante de esa… Davies.

—No —Ryo se encogió de hombros ante el pasmo de sus amigos, antes de explicarse haciendo una sola pregunta—. ¿Creen que me escucharía?

—No, gastarías saliva en vano —resumió atinadamente Scorpius, a lo que Ryo asintió.

—Amigo mío, sabemos en quién sí gastarías tu saliva alegremente —dejó caer Thomas como si nada, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a Elizabeth, al tiempo que Alioth y Scorpius contenían la risa.

—A ver, sabelotodo, ¿ahora de qué hablas?

—Yo que tú, no habría preguntado —soltó Albus, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Ryo, por favor, déjalo!

El aludido frunció el ceño. Se habría esperado eso de Rose o de Alioth, pero fue Elizabeth quien se lo pidió, antes de tomarlo de una mano y adelantarse a todos.

—¡Eso es trampa, Ellie! —Oyeron que exclamaba Thomas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ryo, creo que Thomas sabe lo de… Bueno, lo del chico que me contaste.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué?

—No quería que pensaras que se lo dije yo.

—Ellie, conoces a Thomas. No sé cómo lo hace, pero se entera de muchas cosas antes que cualquiera. Además, no me importa que lo sepa.

—¿No?

—¡Crups, no! Ellie… Ustedes son mis amigos. Si no les puedo contar estas cosas, ¿entonces a quiénes? Thomas y Alioth podrán reírse de casi cualquier cosa, y cuando Al se pone sarcástico no hay quién lo aguante, pero ellos no me harían algo malo a propósito.

—Lo sé. Es que a veces no piensan lo que dicen.

—¿Mao?

Ambos se giraron, topándose con un joven delgado y alto que les dedicaba una mirada seria.

—¿Qué pasa, Nott? —Inquirió Ryo, sonriendo apenas.

—Quiero devolvértelo —el chico Nott le tendió un libro—. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

Nott asintió, esbozando a su vez una sonrisa, antes de marcharse. Cuando Ryo miró a Elizabeth, ésta lo veía con la boca abierta.

—¡Oh, por Helga…! —Musitó ella.

Ryo sonrió un poco más.

Sí, le encantaba ser un Ravenclaw fuera de la media.

—&—

 _Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a este drabble, el cual espero que les gustara._

 _Si escribí a Sun Mei Mao, ¿por qué no a su hermanito? Ryo, como pudieron leer, es uno de los amigos de Albus y compañía, parte de la "Pandilla", así que no extraña a nadie que no sea un Ravenclaw al uso (que ni falta le hace, la verdad). El grupo de amigos lo defiende a capa y espada, por lo cual Ryo confía ciegamente en ellos. No sé si se captó por dónde iban los tiros de lo que le dijeran antes a Ryo, que hizo enfadar a Rose (y al resto), pero creo que el final del drabble lo dejó más que claro, siendo parte de la razón para que el pequeño de los Mao tenga la espuela de caballero._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Flor de ciruelo - Mantén tu promesa.


	27. Flor de ciruelo - Mantén tu promesa

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXVII: Flor de ciruelo – Mantén tu promesa.**

 _Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición… de tanto desprecio, de toda razón…_

 _Porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo tuyo y mío…_

 _(En mi lado del sofá, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Era joven cuando Rebecca decidió que siempre estaría allí para sus hermanos.

La sonriente Agatha, el inquieto Alan, el dulce Ben… Ella los adoraba.

—… Entonces, tío Ron derramó tinta sobre una señora gorda que… ¿Estás bien, Becky?

—¿Eh? Sí, Fred, claro.

—No parece. ¿En qué piensas?

Rebecca sabía que podía confiar en Fred. Él podía aparentar ser todo sonrisas, pero también dejaba las bromas de lado, si hacía falta.

—Quiero que mis hermanos se muden conmigo cuando acabemos el colegio, pero en Avalon es imposible hallar algo barato.

—Sí, siendo turística… Pero Becky, James dice que dormirán en la Escuela, ¿cuándo los verías?

—Ya sé, pero…

—¿Por qué no los dejas conmigo? Voy a mudarme encima de la tienda, seguro les gustará.

—Fred, yo…

—Prometo no darles productos gratis, si eso te preocupa.

—¡Fred! ¿De verdad lo harías?

—¡Claro! Por ti, lo que sea.

Rebecca agradeció silenciosamente el tener semejante novio y solo asintió.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos al drabble en turno. Espero que fuera de su agrado._

 _Rebecca ha salido poco en mis fics de la TG canon, aunque su existencia tiene años; viene de mi saga, vamos. Es la novia de Fred y la hermana mayor de tres chiquillos a los que quiere mucho, por eso se preocupa porque vivan todos juntos. La historia personal de esta versión de Rebecca es casi la misma que en mi saga, solo que no tengo espacio para presentarla, no ahora. Solo diré que ella se juró velar siempre por sus hermanos, por eso le tocó la flor de ciruelo, y que confía mucho en Fred, solo así los ha dejado a su cargo… aunque seguramente Alan y Agatha harán travesuras, con amigos como los Scamander y Hugo Weasley… Creo que me entienden._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble:_ Gardenia – Amor secreto.


	28. Gardenia - Amor secreto

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXVIII: Gardenia – Amor secreto.**

 _Florecerá, florecerá… Ese antiguo encanto dentro de tu pecho reflorecerá…_

 _Florecerá, florecerá… Una danza llena de gardenias plenas reflorecerá…_

 _(Danza de gardenias, Natalia Lafourcade)_

Siendo el menor de cuatro hermanos, Ben sabía ser discreto.

Sin embargo, al ser el menor de cuatro hermanos magos, había cosas que simplemente salían a la luz sin que se diera cuenta. A veces pensaba que la magia acentuaba el sexto sentido de sus hermanas y que hacía más observador a su hermano, pero no podría jurarlo.

—Supimos una cosa.

Ben era de esos que, a la hora de sus comidas, se centraba en lo que tuviera en el plato y apenas intervenía en conversaciones. Así pues, cuando esa mañana lo abordaron Alan y Agatha, frunció el ceño. No solían acercarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff, a menos que…

—Lorcan está allá —dijo, señalando hacia su izquierda al citado Scamander.

—Ya lo vimos —aseguró Alan, sentándose delante de él.

—Pero vinimos contigo —aseguró Agatha, ocupando el sitio a la derecha de Alan.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No oíste? Nos enteramos de algo —indicó Alan.

—¿De qué? ¿Escribió Becky?

—No. Hugo nos lo contó.

Ben se paralizó un segundo, antes de dejar el tenedor a un lado y mirar tímidamente a sus hermanos. Se notaba que eran mellizos, pues sus caras eran bastante similares, aunque Alan era un poco más delgado y alto que Agatha.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió.

—¿Es cierto que besaste a Reed Hopkins? —Espetó Agatha, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡Tienes trece años!

—Catorce —señaló Ben con sencillez—, no falta mucho para mi cumpleaños.

—¿Es lo que te preocupa? —Fue el turno de Alan de mostrarse asombrado.

—¿Por qué suena como si creyeran que es algo malo?

—¡Claro que no! —Se escandalizó Agatha, mientras Alan sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, a modo de negación—. Uno de nuestros mejores amigos es gay, ¿por qué pensaríamos eso?

—No lo sé. Le pasó algo así a Reed: Wade y sus padres lo aceptan, pero casi todos sus amigos dejaron de hablarle.

Agatha y Alan compusieron la misma expresión de pena y asco.

—Esos no son amigos —aseguró ella.

—En estos días, ¿todavía se hace eso? —Soltó Alan, perplejo.

Ben se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, solo nos preocupaba que fuera algo falso. Hugo no parecía muy contento.

—¿No? —Ben procuró que no se le notara demasiado curioso al añadir—. ¿Por qué?

—Él dijo que le caes bien —Agatha se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá contigo sabe lo que se siente ser hermano mayor —añadió Alan.

Ben hizo una mueca, pero procuró borrarla enseguida.

—Aunque también pudo ser por esa pelea nada bonita con McLaggen —recordó Agatha de repente, haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

—¿Por qué?

—McLaggen fue el que le empezó a decir a todos en la sala común que te había visto —apuntó Alan, tan malhumorado como su hermana—. Solo que… Digamos que sonó muy desagradable y Hugo le lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

—Era la única forma de decirle sus verdades, aunque seguramente fingirá que no oyó nada —sentenció Agatha, cruzándose de brazos.

Ben quería ir a agradecérselo a Hugo, pero no se sentía capaz.

De hacerlo, sería como declararse.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos al drabble en turno. Ojalá lo disfrutaran._

 _Creo que recordarán al personaje de la gardenia por el drabble del tulipán jaspeado; si no, aquí va la presentación rápida: es Benjamin Copperfield, Hufflepuff, el menor de cuatro hermanos. Es un chico que está bastante a gusto consigo mismo, puesto que sus hermanos siempre lo han querido y por lo tanto, lo ayudaron a sentirse así, por eso no tiene ningún problema en admitir que tal vez, está saliendo con otro chico. Lo que es evidente es que Ben quiere a alguien más y no se lo dice, sino que se lo guarda. ¿Así o más obvio el motivo para que tenga la gardenia? Aunque claro, ustedes y yo sabemos que en un futuro, a Ben le irá mejor con su amor (ajá, este drabble iría, cronológicamente, antes del de Hugo)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el último drabble:_ Helecho – Circunspección y sinceridad.


	29. Helecho - Circunspección y sinceridad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, no finjamos demencia. Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _patadas varias al_ fanon _. TCC no sé con qué se come (?), no está, para mí no existe. En caso de que lo anterior no sea de su agrado, se agradecería que se fueran por donde han venido, a menos que tenga una crítica real y constructiva al respecto._

 _La presente colección de drabbles participa en el_ Amigo Casi Invisible _del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para mi ACI Nochedeinvierno13–Friki (Noche–chan), que no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me está haciendo escribir de esta generación sin sentirme obligada ¡y me encanta!_

* * *

 **XXIX: Helecho – Circunspección y sinceridad.**

 _¿A cuánto vendes tú la verdad? ¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro?_

 _No busco un clavo ardiendo y si miro atrás… tú no estás ahí, con los que pondrán…_

 _La mano en el fuego por mí_ _…_

 _(Nacidos para creer, Amaia Montero)_

Todd solía hablar poco, pero a veces eso no ayudaba.

—¿Es cierto, Nott?

Frunciendo el ceño, Todd no alzó la vista de su libro.

—Todd, ¿es el libro que nos pidieron leer en Aritmancia?

—Sí, ¿lo necesitas?

—Sí, avísame cuando termines.

—¿Tú sabes, Malfoy?

—¿Qué, Pucey?

—¿Es cierto que Nott sale con Mao?

Oyendo eso, Todd sí quitó los ojos de la lectura. Scorpius lucía confundido, mientras que Adelaide Pucey hacía una mueca bastante fea.

—Pucey cree tener derecho a preguntar por las personas con las que me relaciono.

Con eso, Todd logró que Scorpius lo mirara y que Adelaide se sorprendiera: ella nunca lo había oído hablar así.

—¿Socialmente? —inquirió el rubio.

—Emocionalmente.

—Pucey, pierdes tu tiempo —aseguró Scorpius.

—¡Nott!

El nombrado no respondió. Siguió leyendo, ignorando descaradamente a la chica que, furiosa, terminó retirándose.

—¿Debería comentarle a Ryo?

—¿Quieres que yo te maldiga y él corte conmigo?

Scorpius, claro, se echó a reír.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a lo que, espero, les sacara una sonrisa, como a mí cuando lo escribía._

 _Otra vez usé algo que no es flor en sí, pero fue inevitable pensar en uno de los significados ("circunspección", sacado directamente de las cartas florales de Cassandra Jean, con personajes de_ Cazadores de Sombras _), porque le quedaba como anillo al dedo a este chico, un Slytherin muy serio y silencioso que sí, es hijo de Theodore Nott y sí, también viene de mi saga, aunque su versión original tiene varias diferencias (no su madre, por eso el chico es genial). Les ha tocado que Todd hable mucho, pero normalmente no es así. ¿A quién le gusta lo sincero que se pone cuando defiende su privacidad o cuando está con alguien que sí le agrada?_

 _Cuídense mucho. Este es el drabble de despedida, así que… ¡Hasta otra ocasión!_


End file.
